A New Year's Resolution
by youaretrulybrilliant
Summary: Caroline attends a New Year's party at the Mikaelson home and shares her resolution for the New Year with Klaus. A resolution that benefits them both.


She ran a shaking hand through her golden curls and smoothed out her dress. Her nerves were in overdrive, anticipation slowly breaking down all her confidence. The shimmering gold dress clung to her like a second skin, the sparkles catching in the light. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and the faint glimpse of a gold clip could be seen in the sea of curls. Knowing she looked her best, she glanced back to her bed and saw the invitation once more.

She thought about not going, everything in her protested against. Still here she was on New Year's Eve about to go to Mikaelson mansion. Life had been hell since the Winter Wonderful debacle. Tyler had shut her out, insisting everything was her fault for the death of his pack and his mother. He in his grief turned to the were slut, Hayley, leaving in the cover of night. Somehow he could handle being around her rather than his girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend now. Stefan had become the permanent resident of the Forbes' couch after learning about Elena and Damon. If Damon and Stefan were in the room longer than five minutes a fight erupted out. Elena was still upset with Caroline and Bonnie about not accepting Damon with open arms and Bonnie was off with Professor Shady.

Klaus avoided her as well. Caroline knew why but was still angry at him. Christmas, she spent the day alone; Stefan had been brooding off in the woods. Her Mom had been at the station to cover for a deputy whose wife just had a baby. She walked over the bed, sitting down to put on her nude pumps. Being alone from everyone meant lots of time to think about everything and reflect...about Tyler and Klaus.

"Come on Caroline, you can do this." She breathed in deep, stood up, and walked out into the room.

Stefan stood there hands in his pockets, frowning at the floor. He had been shoved into a suit by Caroline and was only going because he didn't want to be near Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes at his moodiness and cleared her throat. Stefan looked up and dropped his jaw in shock.

"Wow, Care."

Caroline smirked, "I plan on having a good time tonight and no one will stop me from that. I had a crappy Christmas; I refuse to repeat that for New Year's." Stefan grimaced at her jab.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Rebekah greeted them at the door in a short flashy red number and sneered when she saw Stefan looking uncomfortable. She still was not up to forgiving him. Turning to Caroline she just nonchalantly nodded and ushered them inside. Caroline didn't know where all these people came from but the mansion was packed with people. She saw people from town, noticed Rebekah's entourage, felt a few supernaturals in the mix as well. In the distance she noticed Damon and Elena, but promptly turned from their direction. She did not come there to deal with them.

A drink, she needed a drink. Alcohol was the only way she was going to be able to do this. Stefan had already ditched her, disappearing into a side room. Caroline turned towards the smell of bourbon and determinedly walked over to the bartender.

"A shot of whatever you have that is the strongest," she barked.

The bartender widened his eyes but said nothing, handing her a shot of clear liquid. Shooting it back in one go, she slammed it back down on the counter, relishing the burn on the back of her throat. A short laugh came from behind her. Caroline turned to see Rebekah wearing a wicked grin.

"I didn't think you had it in you to come."

Caroline hated the girl's sneer, "Yeah well neither did I. Why did you even invite me? We aren't the best of friends."

Rebekah's face softened for the slightest moment then turned ice cold.

"Don't be a bitch about it Caroline, if you are going to be sour then just leave."

Caroline scoffed at the girl. Rebekah stepped closer to her and wrapped her upper arm in an iron grip. Leaning into her, so no one could overhear she whispered into Caroline's ear. "This party was my idea; my brother is upstairs sulking. He has been that way since the night I woke up. I have done everything I can think of to get him back. It's your turn now. You had better do something or I promise to make your life hell."

Rebekah pulled away and for a moment there was a look of pain reflecting in her eyes. Caroline stood there unmoving. Rebekah, queen bitch, was asking her for help…as close to asking as the original got. She was just a baby sister worried about her big brother. Caroline's anger softened, she had messed things up big time. Nodding her head, Rebekah turned her heel and disappeared into the loud and colorful crowd.

"What was that all about?" Stefan asked. He popped up next to Caroline, watching Rebekah fade away.

Caroline chuckled; of course he would show up at that point, "Just girl stuff."

Stefan raised an eyebrow which just made Caroline roll her eyes, "I need to make things right, it's time."

Stefan nodded in understanding; Klaus.

"Be careful."

Caroline just waved her hand at him and headed into the back of the house. She wanted to go up back staircase so prying eyes wouldn't follow her. Her breath trembled with each step, she had planned on confronting him tonight to begin with but Rebekah's threat suddenly made her nervous again.

Heels clicking across the floor, she followed the smell of paint, fresh canvas, and Klaus' natural smell to the studio. She stood in the open doorway and took in the room. Paintings covered the walls, piles of unused canvases to one side, and filled ones littered everywhere else. A table in the back was stacked with sketch books and loose papers. Klaus sat with his back to her in a paint covered chair, sketching away.

The air shifted when Klaus' back went rigid, but he made no other move to acknowledge her. Caroline knew he heard come up the stairs, her heels had echoed through the hall. He was going to give her the silent treatment like a little child. She huffed at this and could almost hear the smirk form on his lips. It was the first time she had seen him since that night and she tried to not let his physical appearance cloud her senses. Squaring her shoulders she walked and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I know I don't have siblings, but I think thought of having a party in your home is to attend."

The scratching across the paper stopped. Klaus sat there motionless for a minute. He had heard her voice the minute she had come into the house. Eventually she was going to come to him, he had known it. It wasn't until he felt her standing the doorway did he really believe she was there. He did not want to talk to her, not after the stunt she pulled with Tyler. The feel of her boring into the top of his head and the need to get to leave the room before he lost control forced him to look up at her. It was a mistake to look up.

She stood before him in a shimmering dress that barely covered her. As Caroline stood there, the firelight behind her caught every little movement and she shone brilliantly, as if on fire. Klaus gulped deeply. Her bare shoulders were inviting him to touch; he heard her blood pulsing through the sensitive spot on her neck. Desire replaced fury in moments and he quickly put aside his pencil and pad. He stood up slowly into her personal space, giving him time to reign in and exude his control.

"Rebekah may do what she wills with the night, it is her party. I need not attend, love."

Caroline glared at him; he was being a stubborn idiot. The heated look he had given her was gone and replaced with a lifeless stare. He was pissed with her; she should have known a witty response was not going to get him to snap out of it. It was time to switch to tactic two.

Caroline took a step towards him; she needed him to see the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have never gone along with it. I knew what would happen to them. You wouldn't ever forgive them for that."

Klaus tensed his jaw. She was sorry? If was truly sorry, she wouldn't have done it. He had been silent for six days, anger building against her.

"Sorry, you are sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it love. You think that I will just forgive you and let you to continue use my feelings? Did you really think I was that blind? I have lived for over a thousand years and know every trick in the book. You are a child, naïve to think I would have not assumed you were up to something. I was a fool, hoping you had finally realized you are better than these pathetic people who pretend themselves to be your friends. If they truly cared they wouldn't put you in the direct path of the biggest monster out there. My family has constantly rejected or left me. I can never be destroyed! The hybrids were my only option left, but your stupid mongrel boyfriend decided that he was going to pack leader. So excuse me love for not believing a word that comes out of your pretty little mouth. Sorry does not even begin to fill in the hole you put yourself into."

Fury clouded Caroline's face. She hissed, "He's not my boyfriend."

Klaus laughed at her. "Sorry you already tried that one."

"Ugh. Seriously! You are most infuriating person alive!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air. Klaus stalked towards her which made Caroline take a step back but then firmly planted her feet. She was not giving into his anger, he going to listen to her.

"Why can't you just let it go? The hybrids will never like their free will being taken away, no matter how many you create. Elena will always try to find a way to kill you, Damon too. Stefan is too messed up at the moment to do anything and Tyler will hate you for the rest of his life. Just leave and take your family away and leave everyone alone! Mystic Falls brings nothing but heartache to supernaturals." she yelled at him.

Klaus grabbed Caroline and pushed against the wall, pinning her with his arm. Then he put his other hand next to her face clutching the wall in anger. She was maddening impossible. The wood in his hand was slowly being crushed to dust but Caroline made no movement. Her eyes were just as angry as his. Trying to wiggle free she gave up after a few minutes, knowing her actions were useless.

Klaus smugly smiled, "Something wrong?"

Caroline snarled at him, taking her foot and stabbing her heel down into his foot as fast as she could. The movement completely shocked him and he let go of her. Caroline dashed to the door but Klaus recovered and moved to stand in front of the entrance. Caroline growled at him.

"You seriously need to let me pass." Klaus made no move but instead pushed her roughly back into the room. Caroline stumbled backwards but recovered, her face clenched in more fury.

"I told you the truth and you have no desire to accept it." Klaus didn't budge; his self control was reaching its limits. He knew if he opened his mouth to speak he would lose it. He didn't know what he wanted more to inflict pain or kiss her.

Caroline relented, "I get it, your actions. I have been around you long enough to understand to know how your mind works. I hate being forced to do something against my will, I have experienced that and it is disgusting and degrading. So I won't apologize for feeling that way. However I knew that you would react badly to Tyler and the hybrids. Stefan and I tried to get him to change their minds but they didn't want to. Instead they threw us in a dungeon so we couldn't intervene. I'm so tired of the hate everyone has. I just want to move past it. We are all the monsters children will fear, I am just like you."

Klaus relaxed just a little but tensed again. "What about your dear mutt, sweetheart? Where is he tonight?" he sneered.

Caroline scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He ran off with the little were slut," she spat. "He blamed me for the death of his pack and wants nothing to do with me."

This time Klaus did lose his control; he slammed his fist into the wall. The stupid Lockwood boy, he should have just killed him instead of his mother. He pulled his hand out of the wall and wiped the dust away, watching the wound heal. Running his hand through his hair, he turned back to Caroline.

"Why are you even here Caroline? I assumed this would be the last place you would want be."

"Your sister invited me." she snapped back at him. She was starting to get tired of fighting him, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back.

"I see, she and you become best friends now?"

"No, she wants her brother back and seems to think I can help."

He raised both eyebrows this time. A smug little smile caused him to laugh. "What? Too tired to lie to me?"

Klaus expected anger but instead Caroline's face turned pink. The next words out of her mouth surprised him.

"It was my New Year's resolution to be honest with you. I figured I should start now, "she mumbled. Her demeanor changed from an upset stance to a more feminine look, soft and demure.

To say Klaus' was shocked was an understatement. In a thousand years of living this was a first one to hear. No one ever took the time to be honest. There was always some agenda, lie, or scheme that was going one. Caroline gripped her hands in a nervous gesture. She opened her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the fact is that I care about you. I don't want you to die anymore. I have seen all these parts of you that you keep hidden from the world and I know that I should hate you for what you've done to my friends but I can't. The only thing that makes us different is that we have someone to trust and you don't. I want you to be able to trust me."

Klaus felt both happiness and anger with this statement. "Just how do you expect me to respond to this? I have nothing that says I can believe you."

Caroline frowned at his biting statement. She had hoped that once she explained, he would understand. "How about we start over? I'll just be Caroline Forbes, baby vampire, meeting Klaus Mikaelson, original hybrid, no history. It would be a fresh start for both of us."

A short harsh laugh filled the room. "I'm sorry Caroline but I don't think that's possible."

Rage filled Caroline's veins; she was tired of his crap and just wanted him to stop throwing a tantrum already.

"Fine! If you really think we can't be friends, something more, or whatever, why the hell haven't you killed me yet! If you really hate me that much for what I did, you would have done so already!"

Klaus snapped. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, pinning her with his body. There was no space between them, fury and rage rolling off both of them. He dropped the hand from her neck.

He leaned into her more, pressing his body flush against so she felt every line of him. As he leaned up to ear, he felt her shiver beneath him.

"You cannot come here and expect me to just forgive you so easily. You betrayed me in every way and yes you should be dead. Using your emotions will not make everything alright. It doesn't work that way, love," he whispered hotly against her ear.

Caroline snapped she was tired of this, "You are so damn frustrating. I have spent every day since that night trying to understand myself and everything I think of leads me back to you. I can't drink champagne without think of our date. Seeing snow makes me think of your painting and I can't even drink blood without thinking of you healing me. I think I hear your voice in a crowd and I look for you. I compare every guy I see to you because you had to be the gentlemen and be perfect. You are the last thing I think of when I go to sleep and the first thought in my mind in the morning. This is not a game, a distraction, or any other word out there for that. This is me admitting you, Niklaus Mikaelson, are in my thoughts constantly and I don't want that to change. I will sorry for the rest of my life for using you the way I did, but I've realized I don't want to the distraction; I want it to be real. I came here tonight not because Rebekah wanted me to get through to you but because I want to be honest with myself and you. Being honest meant that I stopped fighting and admit that you mean something to me."

All anger disappeared from Klaus' eyes. He stared at her for a minute before slamming his lips against hers. Caroline immediately deepened the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth. Klaus chuckled against her lips at her eagerness. They stood there against the wall in the studio trying to express what they felt and could not say. Klaus dragged his hand along her body, something he had been dying to do the minute he met her. Reaching the hem of her gown, he pushed it up and over Caroline's head. In truth he just wanted to rip it off her but he liked how she looked in it too much to destroy the garment. Caroline made quick work of shirt and ran her hands across his chest.

Picking Caroline up, he discreetly flashed them to his room further down the hall. The sounds of the partiers counting down to midnight below them drifted up. Tossing her on his bed, he crawled on top of her. Suddenly wild cheers and shouts of Happy New Year's echoed up.

Grinding into her and hearing her whimper beneath him, Klaus smirked happily.

"I must admit, I like your New Year's resolution, love."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Again I don't own any of TVD. This was inspired by the ending of the film When Harry met Sally...I was bored today.**


End file.
